


La Mascota de los Lecter

by Luna_Shinigami



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Will Graham, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Master/Pet, Mischa Lecter Lives, Will Loved Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Shinigami/pseuds/Luna_Shinigami
Summary: Era de ellos para cuidar, amar, mimar, era de ellos sobre todas las cosas, él era la mascota de los hermanos Lecter.





	La Mascota de los Lecter

**LA MASCOTA DE LOS LECTER**

[Hannibal]

 

 

 

Nota: los personajes de Hannibal no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

 

 

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharán nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

 

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

 

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

 

 

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

 

_El crimen es el alma de la lujuria. ¿Qué sería del placer sin el crimen?_

_No es el desenfreno lo que nos excita, sino el mal._

_Sade_

 

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

 

 

Sintió que acariciaban sus mechones oscuros y ronroneo con oscuro placer, un sonido casi gutural, casi animal, que hizo sonreír a la hermosa mujer.

 

-Buenos días mi hermoso Pet- dijo acercándose a sus labios carnosos y besando los labios del hombre más joven siempre dispuestos a sus deseos - ¿Hannibal si te alimento bien? - pregunto al verle estirándose como un gato sobre las finas mantas que rodeaban su cuerpo.

 

 

-Hannibal siempre me alimenta bien- dijo con voz ronca - Te extrañe mucho- le dijo en algo parecido a un puchero - ¿Porque tenías que irte? -

 

 

-Jack Crawford- dijo chasqueando la lengua de una manera despectiva - desea con su alma corrupta atrapar al destripador así deba llegar al mismo tártaro por él y de paso, llevarte a ti- aseguro.

 

 

-Yo no quiero irme- dijo, buscando las gafas para luego colocárselas – menos al tártaro, a menos que tu y Hannibal me acompañen al infierno y decoren con calaveras enemigas mi habitación-

 

 

-Jamás te iras- una voz suave y cadenciosa, pero también una voz peligrosa -y él jamás te tendrá- beso los labios que hace poco habían sido profanados – eres nuestro, William- le aseguro con voz fuerte y pesada por su acento, un poco mas marcado que el de su hermano – Eres nuestro, jamás te alejaras y el día que lo intenten morirán y el día que lo intentes, morirás- sentencio y sonrió acomodando sus largos cabellos rubios y pasando una de sus delicadas y elegantes manos por el cabello ajeno.

 

 

-No, Will no se ira, es nuestra mascota... nuestra amada Mangosta- dijo la voz de barítono de Hannibal desde el marco de la puerta, para luego acercarse tocando el pecho de Will mientras este gemía por las manos suaves de la preciosa mujer de la cual estaba enamorado sobre su cuerpo - ¿Verdad Will? -

 

 

-Si...- gimió al sentir a Hannibal mordiendo su cuello con fiereza – tuyo, de ella. de los dos- gimió aun mas fuerte mientras la preciosa dama tocaba su pene y lo movía a su antojo y el honorable caballero jugaba entre sus nalgas.

 

 

Después de todo, William les pertenecía.

  
-la mascota de los Lecter- susurro en su oído Hannibal mirando a su preciosa contra parte más joven- No es así ¿Misha? -

 

 

Los ojos oscuros de Misha brillaron - Si hermano, Will es solo nuestro... de los Lecter y de las dos caras de la moneda del destripador- aseguro besando con fuerza al joven perfilador del FBI que moría de placer entre las atenciones de los dos hermanos Lecter, entre los dos perfectos asesinos.

 

 

Entre sus dos maestros.

 

Entre sus dos amores.

 

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

 

Misha colocó su mano en el pecho de un cansado Will, viendo como el fuerte brazo de su hermano rodeaba su cintura de manera posesiva y sonrió viendo el cuadro, Eran hermosos juntos, más hermosos al lado de ella.

 

 

Toco las finas facciones de Will, de su pequeña nariz y su mentón suave ahora sin rastro de algún rastrojo de vello, Will era como una escultura de [Benvenuto Cellini](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benvenuto_Cellini), tallado por los mismos maestros, como Perseo con la cabeza de Medusa.

 

 

Misha se obsesiono con él, debido a la obsesión de Hannibal. Vio los dibujos de su hermano mayor, vio cada trazo representado como la Venus saliendo de su concha, como Patroclo en los pies de Alquiles, no podía negarlo, Will era para ella, lo mismo que para Hannibal.

 

 

Obsesión.

 

 

Posesión.

 

 

Pero, sobre todo, Familia.

 

No lo llevaron a la cama de buenas maneras sino con manipulaciones.

 

No podía negar que todo fueron solo maquinaciones, manipulación y una telaraña muy entre tejida sobre Will, para que este los necesitara, los amara, con un amor tan obsesivo como el de ellos.

 

Will era oscuridad distante, un ser puro entre las tinieblas que se lo iban tragando a medida que caminaba a ciegas dentro de la mente de asesinos, Will era una pequeña flor en el estío decorada de dolor y, aun así, sobreviviente austero.

 

Él era como ellos.

 

 

Sobreviviente.

 

 

Lo que ellos los llevo a una vida de Canibalismo y asesinato, a él lo llevo a una vida de buscar gente como ellos, ser justo, recto, ser el concepto budista de bueno y eso era lo que amaban oscuramente de él, esa bondad, esa oscuridad humana, esa moralidad flexible.

 

Misha se paró desnuda en todo su esplendor, dejando que sus largos cabellos descansaran sobre su cadera.

 

 

-No puedes dormir- Hannibal se había despertado e igualmente desnudo camino hasta ella, el amor de los dos era platónico pero enfermizo, solo ellos dos sobrevivieron, salvándose de una muerte horrible a manos de Grutas

 

 

-Me preocupa Crawford, quiere llevarse a nuestro Pet, hable con él diciéndole lo indispuesto que esta William, que el estrés al que le tiene sometido puede empeorar su estado de salud- gruño - Soy su médico de cabecera y parece no importarle-

 

 

-No es que no le importe Misha, es que él cree que son herramientas, todos para un bien común, sacrificaría a su equipo solo por las vidas de los demás cerdos- beso sus cabellos - además siente que lo pierde Misha, Tu eres la doctora de Will yo su Psiquiatra, tenemos demasiado poder sobre su don y su empatía, teme que Will pierda lo que lo hace único-rio viendo el puchero en la mujer que se había convertido su hermana menor.

 

 

Misha bufo y miro de reojo a Will dormido - ¿no despertara? -

 

 

-Las dosis son seguras pero infalibles Misha, además del sexo, dudo que despierte- aseguro - tengo el refrigerador sin carne- comento como si nada.

 

 

Misha sonrió - ¿Una apuesta Hannibal? -

 

 

Hannibal alzo una elegante ceja - ¿Apuesta? -

 

 

-Quien consiga hacer el regalo de cortejo más hermoso para Will, se queda una semana entera con sus atenciones en la cama y el otro... puede ir a la ópera si gusta -

 

 

Hannibal ladeo su sonrisa, mostrando los dientes afilados que caracterizaban a los Lecter - Apuesta hecha hermanita... esta semana hay semana de ópera de Vivaldi, sé que la disfrutaras-

 

 

-En tus sueños Hermano Mayor- rio saliendo a darse una ducha rápida y vestirse, hoy total iban de cacería y su regalo de cortejo sería el arte más bello hecho con un cuerpo humano que Will Graham haya visto en su mundana Vida.

 

 

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

 

 

Will abrió los ojos cansadamente y maldijo con su acento de Louisianna; lo habían drogado, estaba seguro.

 

De lo que no estaba seguro era de cual de los dos lo había hecho. Malditos los dos.

 

Se levanto, rascándose la cabeza y colocándose una de las camisas de Hannibal, siguiendo el olor a desayuno, seguramente carne de una cacería exitosa.

 

Una cacería que estaba supeditada a los gustos de Will. Alguien descortés con historial criminal, no solo la cajera que les miro mal o un sastre que pincho sin querer su cadera.

 

Había que poner límites, aunque él fuese la mascota.

 

Bajo despacio y casi silencioso, cuando escucho la voz de una tercera persona en la casa, la voz de Jack, podía reconocerla por los estados gruesos que manejaba Jack.

 

-Dos asesinatos simultáneos- dijo serio – Dos y no encuentro a Will y ustedes son las únicas personas con las que ha tenido contacto últimamente-

 

Misha apretó el cuchillo imperceptiblemente – ¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar, Jack?

 

-Alana ha dicho cosas interesantes y no se donde estuvieron ustedes dos- aseguro el hombre- No sé dónde está Will-

 

-Ambas respuestas te las puedo dar yo Jack- Jack se giró tan rápido como pudo y pudo ver a Will, semi desnudo, con una camisa larga, presumiblemente de Hannibal, con el cuello y las piernas llenas de mordidos y marcas – Ambos estuvieron conmigo, toda la noche-

 

Jack parpadeo - ¿Qué? -

 

-Ambos, juntos, trio, Toda la noche- deletreo Will acomodando sus gafas – los tres, Misha, Hannibal y yo- se acerco despacio viendo el shock de Jack.

 

Mierda, había roto a Jack.

 

Y por la mirada que tenían los Lecter, también, de alguna manera los había roto a ellos.

 

-Will, no es ético, ellos son tus doctores, ella es tu médico, él tu psiquiatra- dijo el hombre moreno cuando salió del shock.

 

-Misha me atiende como una amiga y Hannibal y yo solo conversamos, jamás he tenido una relación profesional con ellos dos, por ende, cualquier relación sentimental es permitida- se acerco y le dio un beso casto en los labios a Misha y se apretó contra el pecho de Hannibal.

 

-Creo que William ha dicho las cosas como son y como las ve- Hannibal sostuvo a Will, saliendo un poco de la conmoción y viendo como lentamente Misha empezaba a tener una sonrisa entre soñadora y escalofriante – Will tiene una relación con nosotros- beso su cabeza, el pequeño nido de cabellos oscuros y rizos.

 

-ustedes son hermanos y el incesto es…-

 

-No hay incesto- aseguro Misha rápido – Hannibal no es mi tipo, Will es mi tipo y casualmente el de mi hermano- luego meneo sus cabellos rubios – no se porque te tenemos que explicar lo que pasa en la alcoba, porque a pesar de que Will trabaje contigo, no ha incumplido alguna regla a la moral del departamento del FBI ni nosotros tampoco hemos actuado de manera poco ética porque Will no es nuestro paciente-

 

Jack apretó la mano con fuerza, mientras Will miraba como estaba en conmocionado, pero también preocupado por él y por su “don”.

 

-Voy a tomar una ducha, desayunar e iré a la escena del crimen, aun trabajare para el FBI y aun dictare clases para perfiladores- le aseguro – además teniendo a Misha y Hannibal, seré estable-

 

Esas palabras taladraron el cerebro de Jack y fue como un foco en un túnel oscuro.

 

Will siendo estable era un perro de caza.

 

Will siendo estable era un peso menos en su conciencia.

 

Will siendo estable era más que perfecto.

 

-te espero, mandare la dirección a tu celular- le dijo en tono de orden y luego miro a los hermanos Lecter – espero que en verdad esto esté bien, estaré vigilando-

 

-cuando quieras Jack- respondió Hannibal y Misha sonrió.

 

-iremos a pedir su mano, solo esperamos que nos digas cuanto es de dote, “Papá Jack”, su virginidad estaba a salvo con nosotros-

 

\- ¡Misha! - se sonrojo Will mientras veía a Jack negando varias veces antes de irse, ganándose un beso de la mujer que lo arrincono contra el mesón de la cocina, abriendo la boca despacio a la arrolladora pasión de la rubia.

 

 

Hannibal sonrió y rescato a Will para besarlo a su manera posesiva y dominante.

 

-queremos que veas nuestros regalos, Will- le susurro en sus labios – queremos que veas nuestro arte, después del desayuno, que mires lo que hicimos por ti, nuestra bella mangosta-

 

Will sonrió acomodándose las gafas – claro que iré- se separó de los dos y les sonrió coquetamente – aunque los dos dormirán en el estudio, por haberme drogado, de nuevo-

 

-Fue Misha-

 

-Fue Hannibal-

 

Señalaron al tiempo a los hermanos inculpándose el uno al otro, mientras Will reía y salía de allí, escuchándolos discutir.

 

Su relación no era normal, era un sumiso en dos dominantes, era un ser de luz dudosa en una oscuridad antropófaga, era propiedad de los hermanos Lecter.

 

No era sana.

 

No era indulgente.

 

Iban a terminar asesinándolo y comiéndoselo si se alejaba, si abría sus ojos y decidía que estar con “el destripador de Chesapeake” o en su caso con las dos sombras del destripador, no eran para él.

 

Pero por mal sano o masoquista que pareciera, Will no podía dejarlos.

 

Hannibal le dio, estabilidad, fuerza, razón, pasión, un lugar a salvo donde llegar, su palacio de la memoria.

 

Misha le dio fuego, valentía, corazón, un lugar en su alma oscura.

 

Ellos eran su bastión y aunque él fuera llamado Pet, mascota, sabia que ambos Lecter le amaban de manera demente, que le darían el mundo o lo acabarían solo por su pedido.

 

Que lo protegerían de los monstruos y demonios que enfrentaba día a día.

 

Que nadie podría lastimarlo, porque entre depredadores se podían oler y sabían que seria peligroso tocarlo, tocar algo que era de dos altos depredadores que estaban en la cima de la cadena alimenticia.

 

Él los amaba y amaba la sensación que tenía con ellos, amor frenético, perturbado, insensato y desquiciado, y aun en esa espiral de amor insano, sentía protección.

 

Total, él era y siempre sería la única mascota de los Lecter.

 

Curvo una sonrisa cruel recordando la suave mirada de Alana sobre Hannibal y celosa cuando Misha le prestaba atención.

 

Él podía ser una mascota muy celosa, ellos eran sus amos, su ancla, su faro, eran solo de él y también podía demostrar su amor demente.

 

Luego de que viera sus regalos dispuestos en el teatro de ese par de melodramáticos, tal vez decidiera corresponder con un regalo único, para que los depredadores supieran que la amada mangosta de los Lecter también era celosa, cruel y con el ansia homicida pero no tan prolífica como ellos.

 

Si hoy seria un buen día.

 

Una noche aún mejor.

 

Claro que sus Lecter estaban castigados por drogarlo.

 

Él encontraría formas de hacerlos pagar.

 

Deliciosas formas de hacerlos pagar.

 

 

 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 

**OWARY**

 

Termine una loca idea sobre que hubiera pasado si Misha estuviera con vida; yo pienso que hubiera tenido el mismo final de Hannibal, ambos hermanos hubieran sobrevivido con la misma saña.

 

Gracias por haber leído hasta acá, antes de que comiencen los posibles reclamos, es de aclarar que sigue siendo un fic, por ende, las relaciones codependientes y enfermas No son buenas, pero en ellos me parecen perfectos.

 

De pronto en otro fic, muestre como los Lecter tuvieron esta preciosa mascota.

 

Besos. y hasta la próxima.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
